Большой Куш
by Fat Spider
Summary: Брэд готов пойти на все, дабы заполучить свой Большой Куш.


Маленькая лампочка, мерно раскачиваясь под потолком, тускло освещает маленький пыльный подвал. Громадные смутные тени плетут свой загадочный танец возле старого колченогого стола, сиротливо стоящего в центре помещения. Устало оперившись двумя руками об потрескавшиеся края лакированной столешницы, молодой рыжеволосый парень лениво скользит взглядом по предметам, лежащие перед ним.

Внимание сразу привлекает новенький серебристый бластер, купленный за бесценок на гаражной распродаже у одного друга. Мощный, но легкий в обращении, он может сконцентрированным лазерным лучом прожечь маленькую сквозную дыру в стали толщиной в пять сантиметров. Или проделать аналогичное отверстие в теле человека, если выставить силу выстрела на максимум.

Рядом, занимая основное пространство столика, лежит выполненная на бумаге схема трехэтажного здания. Сложный и строгий чертеж обезображен многочисленными размашистыми надписями, неуклюжими подправками изображений перипетий коридоров, и стрелками, жирно намалеванных красным маркером. Среди всего этого графического хаоса на бумаге, ярко выделяются своей аккуратностью два слова, отпечатанных в правом верхнем углу чертежа.

_БАНК ТРЕМОРТОНА_

Взгляд отрывается от схемы и движется дальше, пока не натыкается на пару угольно-черных цилиндров. Блестящие, похожие на тупоносые гильзы снарядов от мелкокалиберной пушки, они внушают некое опасение своей затаенной мощью. Их, парень рассчитывает использовать против определенного субъекта, который может помешать выполнению его плана. Возле черных «снарядов» стоят десяток цилиндриков поменьше, где-то с винтовочный патрон. Эти замечательные вещички он «позаимствовал» у того же друга, у которого покупал бластер. Парень его не понимал: зачем школьнику столько самодельного оружия?

"_А зачем школьнику грабить банк?_ - подала свой ехидный голос рациональная часть его разума. _- Ведь ты знаешь, что если ты неудачно провернешь это дельце, то будут последствия посерьезнее, чем выговор от родителей. Опомнись, Брэд! Забудь об этом дебильном плане и живи дальше спокойной жизнью законопослушного гражданина"._

У Брэда Карбанкла был вначале некоторый соблазн плюнуть на эту сумасшедшую идею, но сейчас отказываться от нее, он уже не собирался. Поздно.

"_Я не отступлюсь_, - пронеслось в голове у парня. – _Я заполучу свой Большой Куш"_.

"_Поступай, как знаешь. Я тебе больше не советчик"_, - ответил напоследок внутренний голосок.

В этом году выдался на удивление мерзкий август. Чуть ли не каждый день на улице накрапывал мелкий противный дождик, а холодный ветерок бросал водяную пыль в лицо, срывая с деревьев пожелтевшие листья в жирную грязь. Короче, б-р-р-р…

Низко надвинув капюшон своей куртки на лицо, Брэд неторопливо идет по тротуару. Несмотря на довольно ранний час, на улицах города довольно мало народу. Но это вполне понятно – кто захочет мокнуть под моросящим дождем?

Остановившись на перекрестке, Карбанкл всматривается в здание, стоящее через дорогу. Складывается такое ощущение, что архитектор при его проектировании черпал вдохновение из своей погнутой металлической линейки: никаких плавных линий в дизайне и такой же серый цвет облицовки. Однако, несмотря на такой простецкий вид, здание выглядит внушительно и довольно монументально. Настоящий Храм Денег.

"_Хм, если это Храм, то я совершу святотатство своими действиями. Ну и ладно…"_

Брэд поправляет прядь волос, выбившуюся из-под черной шапочки, и начинает переходить дорогу. Пора претворять свой план в жизнь…

Банк с каждым шагом становится все ближе. Парень предполагал, что он будет сильно нервничать, но на деле все оказалось совсем наоборот, как будто успокоительного обожрался. Никакого страха и неуверенности в себе, только ледяное спокойствие и твердая уверенность в собственных силах и возможностях.

Задумавшись, Карбанкл не заметил, что он уже стоит перед нужным ему зданием.

"_Последняя возможность повернуть назад"_

Засунув руки в карманы, Брэд c мрачной ухмылкой на лице толкает дверь плечом и входит в банк.

Оказавшись внутри, парень сразу же остановился и, не поднимая головы, быстренько оглядел помещение.

Небольшая очередь, этак человек десять, толпиться возле кассовых стоек, дабы провести некоторые манипуляции со своими денежными средствами. Как прикинул Брэд, в этой толпе не найдется того, кто рискнул бы поиграть в героя. Далее, в углу сидят два охранника. Первый не представляет опасности: типичный дед, которому два дня осталось до пенсии. Второй – типчик посложнее. Высокий, худощавый, с острым, как у крысы лицом, он злобно смотрит по сторонам своими маленькими глазками, поглаживая длинными пальцами рукоятку пистолета.

"_Пора начинать"_

Карбанкл, сделав несколько шагов вперед, вдруг резко останавливается и вытаскивает из кармана два кремово-белых цилиндрика. Легонько сжав в руке, Брэд молниеносно кидает их в центр помещения.

С легким звоном стукнувшись об мраморный пол, цилиндрики взорвались с яркой вспышкой, наполнив банк на пару секунд непроглядной пеленой дыма.

Когда дымовая завеса рассеивается, Брэд стоит с полностью боеготовым бластером в руке, спрятав свое лицо под лыжной маской. Направив ствол лазгана в сторону оторопевших охранников, парень нажимает на спусковой крючок.

«Дедок», не успев среагировать, резко оседает на своем стуле. «Крыса», уклонившись от первого выстрела, пытается достать свое оружие, но падает ничком на пол, схлопотав бледно-розовый лазерный луч прямо в грудь.

На несколько секунд в банке воцаряется звенящая тишина. Люди, просто неготовые к такому повороту событий, тупо смотрят то на неподвижные тела охранников, то на насторожившегося Брэда.

Хрупкую идиллию нарушает сухонький старичок в старомодной шляпе. Шумно высморкавшись в огромный носовой платок, он, подслеповато разглядывая парня, неуверенно произносит:

- Молодой человек, это ограбление?

Карбанкл не может удержаться от саркастичного ответа:

- Нет, просто я актер и случайно перепутал свою съемочную площадку с этим прекрасным банком. Конечно, это ограбление!

Зря он это сказал.

Толстая баба в фальшивом норковом манто взвыла на манер пожарной сирены. Незамедлительно, сей акт был подхвачен другими новоиспеченными заложниками. Теперь в банке грохало эхо от двух пожарных сирен, трех паровых свистков и одного автомобильного клаксона.

"_Язык мой – враг мой"_

С тяжелым вздохом Брэд поднял бластер и выстрелил несколько раз. Две маленькие, лже-золотые люстры сорвались со своих креплений и с непостижимым грохотом упали на гладкий отполированный пол.

Визжание и крики сразу же прекратились.

Удовлетворившись реакцией заложников на совершенное им действие, парень опустил оружие.

- А теперь послушаем меня, - размеренно и спокойно произнес Брэд, обращаясь к очереди. – Раз это ограбление, значит, вы мои заложники, правильно?

Люди ответили ему нестройным согласным ворчанием.

- Раз вы мои заложники, - продолжил парень, – то вы должны опуститься на пол, помалкивать в тряпочку и беспрекословно выполнять мои приказы и требования. Верно, я говорю?

Не дождавшись ответной реакции толпы, Карбанкл продолжил свою речь.

- Если вы не будете выполнять эти простые правила поведения, то я имею полное право сделать с вами вот это, - Брэд указал стволом лазгана в сторону поверженных охранников. – Так что, быстро опустили свои туши на землю и захлопнули свои грязные рты, пока я вас тут всех нахрен не перестрелял!

"_Прям, лежбище морских котиков, а не банк"_

Неторопливой походкой парень направился к окошку кассы. Заложники, уразумевшие, что этого странного парня надо слушаться, рьяно исполняли его приказ о пребывании на полу. Знакомая нам уже женщина в манто, и вовсе пыталась слиться с полом на манер жидкого терминатора. Однако, из-за особенностей ее комплекции, это у нее пока получалось плохо. Брэд, даже остановился на мгновение, завороженный этим мерзким, но чем-то притягательным зрелищем.

Дойдя до нужной ему стойки, Карбанкл обратился к служащей банка, нацелив ей в лицо свой бластер.

- Эй, надеюсь мне не надо объяснять, что мне нужно?

Кассирша, молодая блондинка с блекло-голубыми глазами, несколько раз нервно кивнула.

- Вот и отлично, - Брэд достал из кармана куртки черный пакет. – Наполняй.

Пока девушка складывала толстые пачки банкнот в пакет, парень взглянул в сторону выхода.

"_Странно, они до сих пор не активировали систему защиты. Пытаются дождаться помощи? Чтож, это вполне возможно, но они не знают, что у меня кое-что припасено против нашего защитника города"_

- Готово, - пискнула блондинка.

Вырвавшись из круговорота мыслей, Брэд обратил свой взор обратно. Его черный пакетик, за довольно короткий промежуток времени, успел приятно округлиться и серьезно набрать вес.

Взяв деньги в левую руку, парень обратился к присутствующим:

- К моему истинному сожалению и к вашей вящей радости, я должен покинуть вас. Надеюсь, наша вст…

Вдруг резко замолкнув, Брэд начал внимательно вслушиваться. Ясно было слышно, что к банку кто-то приближается, используя в качестве движителя реактивные двигатели.

"_А вот, к нам на бал, спешит наш запоздалый гость. Начинаем танцевать, дамы и господа!"_

- Похоже, мне придется немного задержаться тут, - пробормотал Карбанкл, переводя рычажок мощности бластера на «троечку». Охранникам сильно повезло, что Брэд стрелял в них лазером на минимальной мощности. Они очнутся с сильнейшей мигренью и с ломотой в костях, зато в живые и практически невредимые.

Лазган недовольно загудел, накапливая в себе энергию для убойного выстрела. Сейчас, попадание лазерного луча для человека будет смертельным: прожжет насквозь.

Реактивные двигатели, напоследок, особенно громко рявкнув, резко замолкли. За рельефной стеклянной дверью на секунду показался высокий расплывчатый силуэт. Дверь открылась, и вот, громко цокая своими металлическим ножками по мраморному полу, в банк вошла Дженни Уэйкмен.

"_Через дверь? Дженни, ты само воплощение благопристойности и хорошего тона!"_

- И что тут у нас творится? – произнесла Икс-Джей-Девять, устремив свой карающий взор в сторону Брэда.

- У нас тут ограбление, - некой гордостью прошамкал старичок с пола.

Карбанкл опять не выдержал и съязвил:

- Мистер, это был риторический вопрос! Девочка-Тостер не планировала получить на него ответ!

Большие оптические глаза Дженни превратились в две узенькие щелочки, наполненные красноватыми искорками раздражения. Эй, явно не понравилась шпилька, адресованная в ее сторону.

- Ты, знаток английского литературного языка, быстро возвратил деньги и выкинул прочь свой световой пугач!

Брэд резко вскинул свой бластер, нацеливая его на бедную кассиршу.

- Поосторожнее с выражениями, Жестянка! А то, тут может запахнуть жареными мозгами!

Правая рука Икс-Джей-Девять начала трансформироваться. Втянулись внутрь металлические пальчики, начали сдвигаться и деформироваться бронепластины ладони, освобождая место для выдвигаемого оружия. Еще полсекунды – и на месте правого запястья у Дженни был шестиствольный автоматический турболазер.

- Если тут и запахнет свежеприготовленными мозгами, - угрожающе произнесла она, – то только твоими. Сдавайся!

"_Киллгор, это ты?"_

- У меня есть время на размышление?

- Нет!

- На нет, и суда – нет!

- Вот именно, я тебя без всякого суда и следствия в тюрьму засажу!

- Это была…

- Замолкни!

Кассирша, пользуясь тем, что во время этой короткой перепалки Брэд совершенно забыл про нее, юркнула под стойку и нажала на красную кнопку, активировав тем самым систему защиты банка.

Тяжелая стальная створка опустилась, закрывая собой входной проем. В этот же момент толстые железные прутья оплетали окна, образовывая собой решетки. Часть люстр выключилась, погружая помещение банка в зловещий полумрак. Все это произошло за считанные секунды: посетители банка даже испугаться не успели.

"_Романтичная обстановка…"_

Дженни, похоже, такие перемены вокруг только позабавили.

- Еще не передумал, мистер Грабитель? – электронный голосок прям, сочился сарказмом.

- Мой отв… - начал свой спич Карбанкл.

- Кстати, - перебила его XJ-9, - мы, раньше, нигде не встречались? Мне кажется, что где-то я уже слышала твой голос.

"_Черт!"_

- Нет, - коротко ответил Брэд и выстрелил в Дженни.

Темно-рубиновый луч с оглушающим свистом понесся в сторону робота. Дженни не стала уклоняться, она просто ударила левой рукой по лазерному заряду, как по надоевшему комару. Луч с визгом столкнулся с металлической ладонью и отрикошетил от нее в пол, оставляя на нем большое черное пятно.

Решив, что этот акт агрессии является достаточным поводом для начала активных действий, ХJ-9 открыла огонь по грабителю из своего турболазера.

"_Шелдон, черт тебя дери! Кто тебя бластеры учил делать? Тоже мне, Оружейный Барон!"_

Однако Карбанкл не спешил подставлять свое тощее тельце под оглушающие заряды. С криком, которому позавидовал бы даже упитанный боров, преследуемый толпой голодных крестьян, он, петляя, понесся в сторону столиков для заполнения документов, не забывая оберегать свой полиэтиленовый пакет от разрушительных лазерных лучей.

- Беги подлый преступнишка, беги!- Дженни так не веселилась с прошлого четверга, когда разбила об космических байкерш их собственные мотоциклы. - Жалко тут Брэда нет, ему бы понравилось подобное зрелище!

На самом деле, Брэд был в это время в банке. И он мог, если была бы возможность, заявить, что _такое_ зрелище, ему бы точно не понравилось.

Проехав последний метр на собственной заднице, Карбанкл достиг своей цели. Раскидав по сторонам стулья, парень перевернул первый попавшийся стол и спрятался за него.

"_Пора использовать мою волшебную палочку"_

Остерегаясь розоватых пучков энергии пролетающих почти над самой головой, парень осторожно расстегнул куртку. Под ней, на перекинутом через плечо патронаже, в единственном пазу покоился черный восьмидюймовый цилиндр. Положив бластер на пол, Брэд ухватился двумя пальцами за конец толстой палки и осторожно…

Стол вздрогнул и застонал от попадания нескольких лучей. Сталь вспучилась и начала плавиться прямо возле левого плеча Карбанкла. Похоже, Дженни начала терять терпение и решила закончить перестрелку мощным лазерным зарядом.

"_Эй, я так сам подорвусь! Надо сделать так, чтобы она прекратила стрелять"_

Отпустив цилиндрик и снова взяв в руки бластер, Брэд осторожно огляделся. Заложники кричали и стонали, но оставались лежать на полу, правильно поняв, что под «перекрестным» огнем лучше с места не двигаться. Прицелившись, парень пустил несколько смертоносных лучей прямо над головами людей.

XJ-9, почуяв опасность для мирного населения, прекратила огонь.

- Эй, может быть, мирно договоримся? – прокричал Карбанкл, аккуратно вытаскивая «волшебную палочку» из патронажа.

- И что ты предлагаешь? – ответила ему Дженни.

- Ну, давай я тебе отстегну десятую часть от моих денег, - предложил Брэд, пытаясь активизировать черный цилиндр.

- Ты под «своими» подразумеваешь те, которые ты только что украл? – робота-подростка явно не впечатлило предложение грабителя.

- Какая разница! Зато ты сможешь купить себе вафельницу.

- Зачем мне вафельница? – Дженни явно не понимала его логики.

- Как зачем? Будет у тебя дружок. Тостер и вафельница – разве не прекрасная пара, а? – ответил Карбанкл. В его руке он держал активированную гранату. Черное покрытие цилиндра покрылось трещинами, в которых слабо мерцал белый свет.

- Ты…

- Успокойся! Лови подарочек! – Брэд, ориентируясь на звук возмущенного голоса Дженни, швырнул палку. После чего, он попытался сгруппироваться, зажал уши и открыл рот.

Массивный цилиндр, не долетев до цели, стукнулся об пол и подкатился к ногам ХJ-9

- Что за…

Граната, последний раз мигнув своим светом, беззвучно взорвалась…

"_Я кинул в Дженни палку! Хм, как-то пошловато получилось"_

Если сказать честно, то Карбанкл не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, как действует граната. Шелдон как-то ранее пытался ему объяснить, но из его беспорядочного монолога, усыпанного чудаковатыми научными терминами, парень понял только одну вещь: палка может жахнуть не по-детски. Но и этой ничтожной информации Брэду было тогда вполне достаточно. Смекнув, что такая вещичка может пригодиться в хозяйстве, парень, не долго думая, «позаимствовал» два опытных образца и дюжину цилиндриков попроще и послабее у своего умного, но немного рассеянного друга. Однако Карбанкл не считал себя подлым воришкой. Наоборот, он полагал, что поступил правильно. Ну, зачем Шелдону самодельные гранаты? Еще убьет себя случайно этими штучками…

Вернемся обратно к нашим героям.

Брэд закрыл глаза, но он кожей чувствовал, что в банке происходит что-то странное. Воздух, сплетаясь в упругие тугие струи, со свистом стремился к эпицентру взрыва гранаты. Карбанклу даже на секунду показалось, что невидимые и неизвестные ему силы вытащат его из укрытия и затащат прямо в то, что этот цилиндр своим взрывом породил.

А потом все стихло.

"_И все? Я ожидал чего-то бо…"_

Ударная волна со зловещим гулом прошлась по помещению. Своими крепкими воздушными кулаками она крушила все подряд: стойки, люстры, столы и стулья, и зубы тех незадачливых заложников, кто закрыл рот. Но самое главное, волна плющила и мяла металл робота-подростка, который с громким скрипом пытался сопротивляться убийственной энергии спрессованного воздуха.

Гул прекратился, и воцарилась оглушающая тишина, сразу прерванная стонами контуженых посетителей. Брэд, досчитав мысленно до пяти, открыл глаза и встал в полный рост.

В банке творился полный беспорядок и хаос, будто в нем торнадо прошел. Но парня это не волновало. Что по настоящему его интересовало, так это реакция Дженни на только что произошедшее событие.

Но она была несколько занята и могла ответить Брэду. В данный момент времени, XJ-9 была впечатана по самые реактивные косички в каменный пол.

"_Извини Дженни, но я поступил так ради Высшего Блага "_

Прихватив бластер и пакет с деньгами, Карбанкл осторожно направился к выходу. Крепкая стальная пластина, которая некогда защищала дверь, была деформирована и сорвана скреплений, так что выход был открытым. Уже стоя на пороге, Брэд оглянулся и посмотрел на Дженни. Та, не прекращала бесполезных попыток выбраться из своей железобетонной западни.

"_Хм, надо подкинуть тебе работенку"_

Вытащив из кармана куртки свои последние цилиндрики, парень щедро раскинул их по помещению. Бочкообразные, ярко красного цвета, они начинали тлеть еще в воздухе, а когда падали на землю, так вообще превращались в маленькие, быстрорастущие сгустки пламени.

"_Гори ясно, чтобы не погасло!"_

Оглядев дела рук своих, наш новоявленный пироман и грабитель побежал в сторону подворотни, где в мусорном бачке, в секретной нише его дожидался запасной комплект одежды и реактивный ранец.

Брэд устало спускался по ступеням, держа в правой руке злополучный полиэтиленовый пакет. Он совсем измотался, пока добирался домой окружными путями, пытаясь таким образом сбить возможных преследователей со своего следа. Сейчас Карбанклу больше всего хотелось принять душ и свернуться калачиком в своей тепленькой постели, но незаконченное дело вынуждало его сначала вернуться в этот пыльный подвал.

Старая лампочка под потолком теперь еле-еле могла осветить только стол, бросая остальное помещение в объятья непроглядного мрака. Однако, несмотря на это, Брэд неизвестно как, но почувствовал, что тут он не один.

Не подавая виду, парень подошел к столу и бросил на него пакет с деньгами.

- Вижу, что ты достиг успеха, - услышал он знакомый голосок за спиной.

- Еще нет. Осталось еще одно дельце, - спокойно произнес Брэд.

- Не удивлен моим присутствием? – вопросил таинственный голос.

- Ты в любую щель пролезешь, - ответил парень.

В ответ на свою фразу Карбанкл услышал тихий переливчатый смех. Лампочка на потолке мигнула и вышла из строя.

- Если честно, то я не ожидала, что ты согласишься на мои условия, - обладатель голоса подошел ближе. Брэд чувствовал шеей ее щекочущее кожу дыхание.

Карбанкл развернулся лицом к своему собеседнику. Но не мог разглядеть ее, но светящиеся в темноте глаза как у гигантской инопланетной кошки, выдавали ее с головой.

Ради тебя, Мисти, я готов на все, - прошептал Брэд, - даже преступить закон и предать лучшего друга.

Девушка не стала отвечать. Она просто обняла его и поцеловала.

"_Вот он – мой Большой Куш"._


End file.
